Nothing left to say
by Won't-wear-a-Halo
Summary: Samantha Aquilo has a good life, in which she is content. But that, of course, never lasts. As she moves to the other side of the ocean, she is forced to change the way she has always looked at life and she has to fight for a place in her new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing left to say**

* * *

_chapter one_

* * *

Samantha looked out of her window a few moments before she realised she was running late. Again!

"Samantha! It's time to go!" Her father, Alessandro Aquilo, screamed again from downstairs. She quickly packed the last few items that were scattered about on the floor and looked around again to see if she hadn't missed anything in her haste. A sad smile adorned her face as she walked downstairs to meet her father.

"I would almost start believing that you didn't want to go" Alessandro said to his daughter and looked at her carefully. He knew she did not want to be taken away from her home nor school. It had been all she ever knew, and she had been content. But it was time to leave and he knew it."Just enjoy the next few days, it isn't over yet" He said to his daughter and she offered him her best smile."I know dad, I just wish we didn't have to cross the big ocean for our new home." She replied and he hugged her close.  
"Well the quidditch cup first, then the moving. Enjoy" he said again and Samantha smiled.

She was actually going to the quidditch cup. Ever since she learned of the sport at the age of 4, she had been addicted to it. She played herself and was often praised for it. Yet she wondered if she was as good as they made her believe. The sport never reached it's high in the US and she knew that it would be very different in Britain. She might learn a whole new way to play in Britain but she still wished to stay at 'Kristallion'. It had been her school for the past 3 years and she quite liked it there. Sure she did not have to many friends but then again she wasn't known for her sweet nature. That might change once she started at the new school. Hogwarts. It was supposedly the best school to learn about magic.

Samantha looked at her beloved father and suddenly wondered how her mother had ever been able to leave him. She left him when Samantha was only a baby, about the time there was a war raging in the wizarding world. Luckily she was brought up in America and never got involved in any of it. She smiled as her father looked down upon her with love shinning through in his eyes. He was all she needed in her life. He taught her right from wrong and she didn't need a mother to add anything.

"Here it is" Alessandro said pulling his daughter from her train of thoughts.

"What?" she asked looking down and seeing nothing but dirt at her feet.

"Our portkey" her father replied and she smiled, realising her mistake. It wasn't normal dirt underneath her feet. This dirt was going to get her and her father across the big water in a matter of minutes.

She bent down and placed her fingers upon the old water bottle as her father followed her lead. The moment they touched it their world swirled and Samantha began to feel quite dizzy. When her father said to let go minutes later she was willing to call him a fool but none the less she listened and let go of the water bottle. She landed on her back never having travelled like this before. Maybe you could not get all the knowledge in the world from books and pictures.

She chuckled at her own stupidity and looked to see her father land perfectly smooth and on both his feet. He helped her stand up and together they found their way across the woods they were in.

"All we have to do is find a place to set our tent up." Alessandro said after he had paid the owner of the property they were staying on.

They walked around shortly before finding their spot and her father began setting their tent up.

"Why don't you go look around for a while." Her father stated and Samantha just nodded before walking off.

She roamed the huge field aimlessly as she watched the different wizarding families set up their tents. Not all without the use of magic, even though it had been asked beforehand. Then again, her father probably would be using magic as well, you're a wizard or you're not, he would say.

She came across many weird looking wizards and laughed as she looked at their wardrobe. Some had tried to look like muggles but had missed every fashion item there was. A man in a old fashioned bathing suit and a young lass walking behind it in a dress from the fifties, her feet adorned with those plastic fins muggles used to swim faster. She laughed out loud and quickly walked on as the man looked quite annoyed with her behaviour.

As she walked around some more, looking at the people around her, laughing at their strange antics, she forgot to watch where she was going. And that was quite stupid. On the one hand because she would get lost, on the other hand because she bumped into someone, quite hard.

"Hey watch it idiot" She screamed as she quickly stood back up only to see a livid boy standing before her.

"Don't you talk to me like that, bloody idiot!" He said angrily. She looked into his cold blue eyes and glared back.

"I talk to you the way I want to whether you like it or not" Samantha replied and was met by a comeback of curses and name calling. As she shouted back in reply a true name calling match began and for a few minutes it continued. This boy was not giving up! Samantha got fed up and drew back her arm to hit him, hard. His fist hit her back, square in the face and a little dazed she fell to the ground. He was in for it now. As she charged on him he readied himself for the impact of her weight. However they didn't get very far into the fight as a name called out from nearby.

"Draco baby, where have you been. I missed you." The boy looked a little disgusted and Samantha didn't wonder why, if her voice was already this annoying how bad could her face be.

"so your name is Draco huh. Well we call it even and get back to it some other time."

Samantha said with a huge grin on her face and he just looked at her and glared.

Just as he was about to say something the irritating voice came back. They watched as a girl came closer. Her face resembled that of pig more then that of a human being and Samantha just sniggered. The girl heard and looked up with hate written in her eyes.

"who are you!" she snapped, but Samantha didn't feel like replying at all. She just smiled at her innocently and walked away from the odd pair.

"Who was that, Drakie?" She asked the boy as if she had just caught him cheating on her. Samantha laughed and just continued her stroll about the camping site.

After a little more roaming about, she decided it was time to find her way back to her father.

She needed her sleep if she wanted to be up and about for tomorrow's match. Her father did not pay for those upstanding places for her to sleep through the game. Of course this would be a rather difficult task, not the staying awake, but the finding of her father. As she looked around everything looked the same and she sighed. She should really learn to pay more attention to her surroundings.

Back at the tent she was met by her father and a stranger. The man beside him was tall with greasy black hair and a crooked nose. His robes were as black as the night and he gave Samantha the impression he wanted to resemble a huge bat. However he was talking to her father as a long lost friend and she was not about to ruin it for him. She smiled politely and waited for her father to introduce them to one another.

"Hello darling, This is Professor Severus Snape. He's head of the Slytherin house back at Hogwarts. Severus this is my daughter Samantha" He said and Samantha offered the man her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" she said softly and he just nodded slightly while shaking her hand. As he let go Samantha quickly wiped her hand on her jeans without drawing to much attention to herself and she hoped that the grease would not leave stains.

"I think my daughter will be placed in your house" Alessandro said and smiled proudly.

"we would be delighted if she joined us" the man replied and looked her up and down, as if to check if she was good enough for his _house_.

"well have to go now see you tomorrow at the match." He said shortly after that.

"bye" said her father said and with that the man left.

"So did you meet anyone?"

"Nope. No one caught my interest really."

"Of course not, why do I keep thinking that someday that'll change" her father replied with a smile. He knew very well that she took after him in the social department.

"Well, why don't you go and try to get some sleep." He said. Samantha smiled and kissed his cheek before retreating to her room.

By the time she was in her bed, the match was all that was on her mind. She was looking forward to it and hoped that it would be all she hoped for and more.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first installment. This is the first story I've ever written for Harry Potter and I've only just found it again.  
I'd love some feedback on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Left to say

* * *

**

_Chapter two_**

* * *

**

Samantha woke up early the next morning and decided on a nice long jog around the site. Pulling on comfortable clothes, she then did her long curly brown hair in a messy bun on her head and left her room. She wrote a quick note for her father and quietly walked in between the tents hoping not to wake anyone. She'd been sure, she saw a small dirtroad next to the campsite the day before and knew that would be the best place to start her run.

The next hour she spent exhausting herself, before turning back towards the camping. She loved the feeling of giving everything in a run like that. It somehow energised her.

When she came back, her father just entered the tent, fully dressed.

"You've only got one hour left before the game, you might want to get ready," he said and Samantha nodded before going into the shower.

On their way to the stadium people greeted Alessandro everywhere and it took Samantha a few moments to remember he had once lived here. He even went to Hogwarts, where he had met her mother. She smiled, her father relished in this attention. She knew he had been lonely in their old home. She just smiled politely at his old acquaintances and walked on. Suddenly her father stopped and she looked back to see the reason.

"Lucius!" he exclaimed and a tall blond man walked up to him. For a moment she had the horrific idea this was just an older version of Draco but quickly pushed the thought aside as her father beckoned her closer.

"This must be Samantha" Lucius said and she offered him her hand.

"Lucius Malfoy at your service" he said while pressing his lips to her hand. "Looks just like her mother doesn't she?" he asked her father and for a moment Samantha felt like ripping his eyes out. Who was he to say such a thing. Her mother had left and she did not want to look like her at all. Even if she did, she didn't need anybody reminding her father of such a woman. Alessandro however just laughed and agreed.

"She has her temper from my side of the family though, be careful what you say" he said jokingly and Lucius smiled while looking Samantha over as well. What was it with those men in England? Were the all going to check her out? See if she was good enough for their inner circle? But she kept her mouth shut and just smiled sweetly.

"My son might be able to show you around, introduce you to the _right kind_ of people" Lucius said emphasising the words right kind and Samantha just nodded as she began walking again into the direction the stadium. She felt her temper rising. She was quite good at making the right kind of friends. She didn't need anyone's help. Even more so, she didn't like the way everyone kept measuring her, like they expected her not to be good enough.

"Where is that young fellow now, Lucius" Alessandro asked looking around for any sign of him.

"Already at our seats with my wife. She forgot her wand however and insisted I would go get it for her." Lucius replied and Alessandro just nodded in understanding. Samantha just raised her eyebrow, she insisted? And he was her personal lackey? If his son was anything like him, he might just be good enough for her. She could always use someone to do her chores.

"Sam!" a voice called out and the girl looked behind her to see Neil Cusik walk towards her. He was the keeper of her quidditchteam back at Kristallion and she smiled as he ran closer. Her personal lackey, so to speak. He never denied her anything, but she had long ago decided to have a friend, more then a slave.

"How are you, mister Aquilo" he said, but didn't wait for a reply as he pulled Samantha into a hug.

"Are you sure to let her breath" Alessandro asked lightly and Neil laughed.

"Always sir, she's no good to us dead" he stated, trying to look serious and Samantha laughed. Neil and Samantha walked together the rest of the way, talking about their summers. Though she had been home, anticipating the coming move, he had been travelling Europe with his parents. They had plenty to talk about.

As they came closer to their seats Samantha was also greeted by Nicole Tanner, a chaser in her team and her closest friend. Her father had said his goodbyes to Lucius by now and joined his daughter as she sat between her friends while he took a seat next to the father of Nicole.

They had been quite late to arrive and as the teams came flying in, everyone stood up from their seats to cheer everyone on. They jumped and screamed, not even sure who they were cheering for anymore but it didn't matter.

When the game ended they made their way back down. Downstairs Alessandro told his daughter to look out for Lucius and his son. But the moment she turned to look at the faces in the crowd she was met by blond tresses of Draco a few feet away from her.

"Great...just what I needed" Samantha said and both Nicole and Neil looked up.

"who?" Nicole asks curious.

"the blonde, I met him yesterday and we didn't really bond," Samantha said laughing slightly, as Nicole rolled her eyes at her.

"Sweety you rarely do," Neil stated and Samantha looked at him slightly appalled.

"I did with you, didn't I Neil?"

"I am different. Nobody can deny the loveliness of me" He said batting his eyelashes only to get a smack on the head by Nicole.

"sure thing honey" Samantha laughed before looking back to her father.

He waved at her and pointed to Lucius. She followed his eyes and saw him standing with a pale and skinny woman. Saying goodbye to her friends, she and her father made their way to the man and woman.

"Ah there you are, my son will be here in a minute. This is my wife Narcissa" He stated and Alessandro greeted her as an old friend while Samantha shook her hand politely. Narcissa seemed to have a constant glare on her face. And her handshake was far to strong for such a frail woman. Suddenly she understood the power she held. Lucius simply would not be able to say no. For a while she listened to the adults talking politics and she just looked around aimlessly, deep in her own little dream world.

"There you are" the loud voice of Lucius said bringing her back to the real world again.

"This is my son, Draco Malfoy" Lucius stated and Samantha snapped her eyes up in shock. She met the cold grey eyes with rage searing through her own green ones.

" WHAT!" he exclaimed. "you cannot be serious dad, she's like some devil or something." He added. Samantha just looked in shock, was she hearing this correct? Draco is lucius' son!

"You're his son?" She then exclaimed in shock and disgust.

"so you've met before then?" Alessandro asked a bit confused.

"yes he is the idiot who bumped into me yesterday."

"what! I believe you were the one that bumped into me" Draco said.

"dad you're not serious letting this boy show me around right. I mean I will have to deal with him and that annoying brat who keeps following him with her annoying voice. Whining like a 5 year old."

"Who does she mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Pansy mother." Draco admitted grudgingly and she swore she could hear Lucius chuckle.

"Can't see how she could stand him" Samantha whispered but her father heard.

"now that's enough. You two will have to find a way to make this work , because you're stuck with each other." he said, Lucius standing next to him nodding in agreement, while Narcissa looked like she was about to strangle Samantha for insulting her son.

"now lets go and get something to eat and we will meet after lunch again so Lucius and I can do a little catching up and you two can get to know one another." Her father now said and Samantha was just raging with anger. Glaring a little more at Draco and getting that favor returned, she stalked off towards her tent.

She just knew this had to be the worst day of her life. And something told her, this was not the only day she'd be forced to spend with him.

Seething with anger she turned on her music, hoping to scream away her feelings. But as the music began she was disappointed. In a way. The lyrics did nothing to soothe her, if anything the enraged her even more. She was _just a girl_. Reminding her once more, this world they live in, tried to push them down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing left to say

* * *

**

_Chapter 3

* * *

_

During lunch not much was said by either Alessandro or Samantha. This gave her some time to think things through and she realised she had a few choices. The first was to let him ruin things for her. Possibly let him ruin the next few years in school. Another was to let him be and not be bothered by anything he threw at her, something she was not good at. And last but not least was getting even for anything he might throw at her. Revenge had always been sweet. And she was usually rather good at revenge.

A mischievous smirk came to her lips while thinking off things to do. There were so many options and so little time. But one thing she knew for sure, he was going to regret the day he crossed her path. He would plead for mercy and she would not give any, she'd only make him suffer more. She was pulled out of her quiet planning by the voice of her father.

"Sam, don't you even think about doing something to that kid. His father has far too much influence." Samantha realized she had been smirking for quite some time and knew her father knew her far to good.

"well father I can not promise anything. But if he doesn't provoke me then I will let him off the hook...a bit." She replied with an innocent puppy dog look on her face. She knew her father could never ignore such a face and she was happy to see this day was no other then others.

A few more moments of peace followed before Samantha saw two blond haired men walking their way. She didn't need another look to know who they were. She quickly stood up, alerting her father of the visitors, before walking into the tent. Her father cleared the table and looked up to welcome his friend and his son.

"hello Lucius" he said as soon as they were close enough, extending his hand.

"oh, Draco, my daughter is inside, if you 're looking for her." he said as he was quite aware of the fact that she would not get out unless forced by something or someone. Once he realized she had gone inside, he knew she was going to be difficult. So much like her mother in that way.

"I think she'll be fine there. Then I will be on my…" he started but was cut of by Lucius

"Draco, go look for the girl. NOW" Draco dared not to go against his fathers wishes now and sighed before he entered the tent. He heard music coming from the back of the place and decided to check if it were Samantha's.

As she was dancing and singing along to whichever song she was listening too, he watched her. He never heard the song before and for a moment he feared she was one of those people actually listening to mugglemusic. Her voice was quite decent, he had to admit to himself anyway. There was not chance he would ever mention it out loud.

"Well, well, people we have ourselves a singer. Aren't we blessed." His voice startled her and she quickly shut off the music.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked angered by his presence alone.

"Well I am in a bedroom with a girl. You would say I want something don't you." He started smirking, "but I guess not seeing as it's you that is supposedly a girl."

"Oh shut up malfoy! But you're right about one thing though...if someone was to compare us two, they would agree that you were the most feminine of us."

"What are you implying Aquilo?"

"Well, well aren't we thick." She replied while walking past Draco towards the exit of her room.

"Where are you going?" he asked a little confused, he had not thought she'd leave that easily.

"Anywhere but here. My room isn't so inviting with you in it." She snapped and he smirked, she was easily angered, he liked that.

"Besides, our fathers will want us to mingle." She added and he let his smirk fall of his face.

"Right, that would mean I'd have be seen with you, doesn't it" he said shuddering for dramatic effect.

"Oh don't think I like it"

"just watch your mouth today." He threatened and she raised an eyebrow.

"Watch my mouth? Why wanna send your girlfriend after me if I don't? Oh Geez Scared now!" Samantha said sarcastically before stepping out of the tent and greeting Lucius.

As they set off to 'mingle' with other appropriate company as her father called it, Samantha just sighed. This was not what she had in mind when she got the tickets for the World Cup.

"Well, Well Draco where did you find this beauty?" a male voice called out, after Samantha and Draco had walked around aimlessly for about one hour. At first they wondered if they would be able to just split up and meet again at a later time, but Samantha was sure her father would see right through that. As quickly as the idea had surfaced, they had dismissed it. Apparently Draco didn't want to test his father either. And once it was decided, they had ceased talking. This meant there had been no fighting either and Samantha relished in that. She liked the peace it brought.

"Well Brandon I must warn you. Keep your distance." Draco mentioned and Samantha just glared.

"Why?" the boy asked Draco, looking quite bewildered. He could not believe such a beautiful young lady might mean trouble.

"Because once she had opened her mouth all the exterior beauty you admired subsides." Draco replied and Samantha just raised an eyebrow.

"Well it cannot be that bad." Brandon said while his hand touched Samantha's cheek.

"No worse" she said while she slapped his hand away. How dare he just touch her, she wasn't a thing, she was a human being who deserved a little more respect.

"I see the company he keeps doesn't outdo him," Samantha said as she stepped back from Brandon, "now if we could start over into a normal conversation, I am Samantha Aquilo." She added grumpily while sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"I am Brandon Rhyse. Pleasure to meet you my fair lady." He said while taking her hand and planting a kiss on it.

"Leave the sweet talking. I don't buy that crap." And with that she walked on, leaving the boys behind.

"Hey wait!" a female voice called after her. Samantha turned around to come face to face with a pretty brunette. She was about the same height and little more curvy.

"I saw you there with Brandon and Draco. I am Drusilla I go to the same school as them."

"Really? Hi I am Samantha. I hope they aren't your friends? 'Cause I'm surely not."

"I figured, they're idiots like that sometimes. Brandon is my cousin and sometimes I could just kill him. But he can be great if he tries a little. And he's quite loyal. You might want to give him another chance someday." She replied with a smile.

"Who knows I just might give him the benefit of the doubt some other time." Samantha smiled back.

"Are you the girl Mr. Malfoy mentioned to my parents?" Drusilla asked and Samantha laughed. "I have no idea, am I?" she questioned.

"Well he just said that his friend was coming back to England and he was brining his daughter." Drusilla quickly explained, realizing her mistake.

"Well that could very well have been about me and my dad." Samantha offered.

"Does that mean you'll be joining us at Hogwarts?" Drusilla inquired.

"Yes it does." Samantha said with a smile.

"Nice, finally someone with half a brain. I thought I was the last of a kind" Drusilla joked.

"Even a full one" was the reply she got.

"Even better, most have lost theirs somewhere along the way" Drusilla said looking back at the boys a little ways behind them, now joined by a few more people.

"Like Draco!" Samantha said only half joking.

"Trust me, you'll find he one of the more educated kind" Drusilla said with a smirk.

"That's sad"

"I know." Drusilla laughed.

"Care to take a walk with me, I'm much better company than Draco is" Drusilal offered and Samantha smiled. Everyone was better company than he was.

"Yeah sure." Samantha said and they started walking. After only two hours, they had talked about anything they could think off and Samantha just knew she was going to like this girl.

During their walk Samantha had been introduced to a few more people.

Cassandra, who was Drusilla's roommate. A beautiful girl as well, Samantha just smiled. If she had even the slightest bit insecure of herself, these two girls would really make her down. Cassandra's chocolate skin had a nice glow to it in the sun and her dark brown hair was neatly braided and made her green eyes really pop out.

After that they met Cassandra's brother, Blaise. Like Brandon he had a cocky air about him, but he could actually keep up a good conversation. Something told her however, that Drusilla had dips on this guy. The entire time he had been around, she was blushing slightly.

The 5 people she now met from Hogwarts all had one thing in common, they all banded together in the Slytherin house.

"I believe I should really try to get into Slytherin. Might get a little lonely otherwise." She said jokingly to Drusilla at the end of the afternoon.

"yes you should, it would be fun. You could meet the other girls in our dorm" Drusilla said smiling.

"Just one question though, what house is Draco in?"she asked and Drusilla smiled.

"same as us."

"Oh well, everything has got it's flaws" she shrugged.

"He's not too bad once you get to know him. He just needs to be put in his place from time to time" Drusilla replied and waved goodbye.

Samantha smiled at her newfound friend and walked into the tent. There she was met by her father. Yet she soon realized he was not alone.

With him was Lucius and another men she had never seen before.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt" she said and the unknown man turned around. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Though he wasn't the most handsome man she had ever seen, he was enthralling.

He had black hair and his eyes were so dark they almost looked black. He had a bad boy look about him and Samantha loved it. She always had a soft spot for the bad boys.

"and who is this?" he asked Alessandro.

"this is my daughter, Samantha." he replied. The man walked over and grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"I am Rabastan Lestrange, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"likewise" She replied softly and he flashed her a smile which she returned.

"well I should be off. So you can continue your small meeting here." She said and walked off into her room, turning up her music.

"Just like her mother, isn't she" Rabastan said as he looked at the closing door.

"Thank you my friend." Alessandro replied proudly.

"How old is she?" he now asked and Alessandro quickly replied, "14 , she is starting her fourth year in Hogwarts".

"Aha" was all Rabastan said after that before they went back to their business.


End file.
